Capa de jornal
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Na penumbra da noite ele já sentia o medo afora, e a insanidade correndo em suas veias.
1. Chapter 1

As dívidas estavam me consumindo...

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Estava uma noite fria e escura, a cidade estava envolta num breu devido à falta de energia da pequena cidade situada no meio da Rússia. A silhueta de um rapaz era vista além de uma vidraça por uma fraca luz de vela, estava inquieto observando uma velha fotografia. Sem sorrisos, sem frases, apenas pensamentos. Na penumbra da noite ele já sentia o medo afora, e a insanidade correndo em suas veias.

...

_Como todo e qualquer dia, lá estava à mansão Hiwatari repleta pelo branco estarrecedor e a friagem monótona._

_As ruas enfestadas de pessoas – jovens, trabalhadores, enfim – passando calmamente. Os outros mais apressados chegavam a correr. _

_Apesar disso, caminhavam sem dar conta na calma anormal que preenchia a construção ao lado._

_._

_Na mansão, alguns dos empregados agitavam-se num quartinho. Cerca de dois ou três deles._

_Os outros ficavam em seus respectivos postos fingindo não estar interessados na situação._

_Afora, mais especificamente na sala de jantar, estava um senhor, que apesar da idade avançada, demonstrava ainda estar em perfeita forma. Estava sentado quieta e silenciosamente, como que divagando. Lentamente, um rapaz relativamente alto, vestido com um jaleco branco, aproximou-se do sujeito._

_- Como ele está?– disse o mais velho friamente._

_- Nada grave, apesar dos hematomas. Ele ficará de cama por pelo menos um mês. O tornozelo está bastante inchado, e o braço fraturado. – disse de forma precavida._

_O velho soltou um resmungo abafado. Suspirou pesadamente e levantou-se para apertar a mão do jovem._

_- Obrigado pelo trabalho. – disse._

_- Apenas cumpri com meu dever. – retribuiu-lhe, e tão logo, se foi._

_._

_Os passos se seguiam pesadamente, e uma atmosfera um tanto quanto intimidante tomou conta do corredor. Sem nenhuma palavra, percorreu o caminho até o quarto do neto._

_Chegando enfim, deparou-se com um garotinho dormindo na cama e o mordomo arrumando-lhe algumas das bandagens._

_Não houve palavras nem olhares. E a ausência do som era algo um tanto incômodo. Por fim, o rapaz de uns dezenove anos, depois de arrumar as cobertas devidamente, curvou-se e dirigiu-se até a saída, mas antes de sair, parou ao lado do homem._

_- Feliz? – perguntou de uma maneira estranhamente fria._

_O outro, por sua vez, olhou-o de forma irritada e intimidadora, o que perdurou por alguns segundos, até o mordomo virar-se de forma displicente e ir-se até outro cômodo. _

_Ficou algum tempo olhando o neto mantendo certa distância. Virou-se e saiu._

_..._

_..._

Continua...

Algo relativamente pequeno e simples. As provas tão tomando o meu tempo, minha paciência e principalmente meu humor.

Espero que tenham gostado apesar da confusão habitual.

Presente para Helloysa Kiev, eu disse que iria fazer (u.u).

Bey-jos e até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

*Bakuten não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Seus olhos vagueavam pelo mesmo ponto, as madeixas loiras e os dois pontos esverdeados, o sorriso genuíno e o ar absurdamente simpático. Permitiu-se acariciar o vidro e não escondeu, estava com saudades.

...

...

_Quase dois meses haviam se passado depois do ocorrido e todos agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que não era a primeira vez._

_- Kai, venha aqui. – chamou um jovem loiro simpaticamente. – Sua gravata está torta. – arrumou delicadamente a gravata vermelha._

_- Obrigado. – disse o pequeno timidamente._

_- Arrumou seus livros? – tirou um resquício de pasta de dente do canto da boca do menor._

_- Já sim. – virou para a porta, receoso._

_- Kai? – buscou sua atenção. O garoto o olhou. – Está doendo? – tentou olhar nos olhos dele, mas o menor desviou o olhar._

_- Não. – respondeu tenso._

_- "Ainda tão pequeno, e ainda assim tão reservado." – pensou o loiro. - Veja, seu curativo está cedendo._

_O menor olhou para cima tentando perceber._

_- Venha, eu arrumo para você. – afastou levemente a franja farta e tirou o curativo delicadamente para logo substituir por outro idêntico. _ _– Pronto. Podemos ir agora?_

_O menor baixou a cabeça e disse um sim quase imperceptível._

_Saíram ambos caminhando calmamente, Kai seguia mais lentamente devido ao tornozelo que ainda não estava recuperado totalmente. Antes de chegar à porta, os dois se depararam com o dono do recinto._

_- Sr. Voltaire. – o loiro fez um breve cumprimento._

_O pequeno reprimiu a vontade de esconder-se atrás do loiro, o que não passou despercebido às orbes negras do avô. _

_Voltaire não disse nada, contentou-se a apenas olhar o menor friamente como em nota, o loiro, logo o notando, adiantou-se._

_- Devemos ir jovem mestre, não irá querer chegar atrasado à aula. – o tom levemente desafiador._

_O jovem mordomo desviou o olhar do homem e se pôs a caminhar com o pequeno até a limusine afora. Voltaire apenas os seguiu com o olhar._

_Tão logo chegaram ao automóvel e ambos se foram sem olhar para trás._

_Kai estava quieto, nem ao menos se mexia ou olhava além do vidro como normalmente fazia. O silencia era incômodo, mas ninguém ali se atrevia a iniciar algum assunto._

_Chegaram à escola sem nenhum assunto em mente, Kai pegou a mochila e se adiantou indo adentro da construção sem mais._

_O loiro suspirou vendo-o se afastar, sabia que o garoto estava assustado, e sentia internamente que a culpa era sua._

_._

_Na sala de aula Kai se sentou na mesma mesa em que sempre se sentava: quarta cadeira da ultima fileira à sua esquerda próxima à janela. _

_É claro que, naquele dia, havia conseguido atenção demais para o seu gosto, provavelmente por conta de sua longa ausência e alguns curativos visíveis. Os cochichos eram incessantes e irritantes, mas nenhum deles, porém se atrevia a perguntar-lhe algo. E isso perdurava por quase duas semanas._

_Com a chegada do professor, os murmúrios cessaram na mesma hora, o rosto mal humorado do professor de Geometria sempre o fazia._

_Chegou a sua mesa recostando sua maleta acima desta. Retirou alguns papéis e rapidamente começou o seu monólogo._

_Mal o professor pronunciou meia dúzia de palavras, e um jovem de cabelos cinzentos entrou na sala correndo._

_A sala inteira olhou para o menor que estava ofegando próximo à porta._

_- Está muito atrasado Sr. Mihail. – disse o professor em nota._

_- Desculpe professor, é o trânsito sabe? – desculpou-se desconcertado._

_- Apenas dirija-se à sua carteira, a aula já começou._

_E tão logo o menor caminhou ao seu respectivo lugar: Uma cadeira à frente do bicolor._

_- Oi Kai. – sorriu._

_- Oi. – respondeu tímido._

_- O que houve com a testa? – pendeu a mochila na ponta da cadeira._

_- Só um acidente... – sorriu infindamente._

_..._

_Algumas horas depois, próximo ao intervalo, os muitos alunos já se preparavam para sair, mas não antes de receberem as provas que haviam realizado semanas antes._

_Kai ficou assombrado. Depois de tanto estudar feito um louco, sem ter dormido e quase desfalecido, era chegada a hora de um dos piores momentos possíveis._

_Andando de fileira em fileira, o professor entregava prova por prova. Parava uma e outra vez:_

"_- Parabéns."_

"_- Você não foi muito bom."_

"_- Estude mais na próxima vez."_

"_- Excelente nota."_

_E cada passo era uma tortura._

_Ficou quieto, baixou a cabeça encostando a testa na madeira. _

"_- Viu como não foi difícil?"_

"_- Você melhorou bastante."_

"_- Mais sorte da próxima vez."_

_Tapou os ouvidos, mas seu coração não parava de latir._

_- Tudo bem jovem Kai?_

_Levantou-se rápido._

_- T-to... – forçou um sorriso._

_- E o que foi isso na testa? – levantou levemente a franja farta._

_- N-não é nada, só tive um acidente... – sorriu._

_- Bom. – afagou os cabelos fofos e deixou o papel sobre a carteira andando em seguida. _

_Os alunos saíram pouco a pouco, e o menor por um tempo não se atreveu a olhar a nota._

"_Quanto?" Retumbou numa voz grave._

_A lembrança doía. _

_Olhou lentamente para baixo. Os riscos em vermelho._

_Correto..._

_Correto..._

_Correto..._

_E enfim uma linha rabiscada... Visualizou detrás para frente._

"_0"..._

"_vírgula"..._

"_..."..._

_- Quanto Kai? – toou à vozinha animada do amigo._

_-... – _

_Continua..._

_..._

_..._

_Tá, isso é pra ficar curto mesmo..._

_Não que eu não quisesse, mas acho que um formato menor fica melhor... Na minha opinião, claro..._


	3. Chapter 3

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

*Jin Alphonse sim me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Quinze minutos para as 22h00min. Estava na hora. Deixou a fotografia de lado dando um último olhar àquele sorriso. Pegou uma mochila e pôs um boné de cor escura. Saiu e nem sequer olhou para trás.

_..._

_..._

_Quando chegou a casa, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir direto para o seu quarto. Não falou com ninguém, nem olhou para nada além do próprio piso de mármore._

_As pontas dos dedos estavam geladas, o rosto pálido, e os lábios ressecados. _

_O nervosismo havia deixado uma forte dor de cabeça, mas ele permaneceu na cama, abraçado aos próprios joelhos._

_Hoje ele não iria escapar, veria novamente o inferno._

_._

_Jin estava preocupado, seriamente preocupado. Não havia se passado nem dois meses desde o último ocorrido, e pelo rosto do menor, aconteceria de novo._

_Tapou o rosto com ambas as mãos e respirou pesadamente, tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, nem que para isso pudesse perder mais que o seu emprego._

_Mas primeiramente, precisava vê-lo._

_._

_O menor ouviu um batido na porta, porta essa que se encontrava trancada._

_- Kai? Está aí? – toou a voz baixa e abafada._

_Olhou para ambos os lados e levantou-se correndo direto para o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e gritou:_

_- Estou tomando banho! Volte depois! – e esperou._

_Foi até a porta andando na ponta dos pés e ouviu os passos se afastando._

_Suspirou aliviado. Acostou-se na porta e deslizou-se para baixo até sentar-se no chão frio. _

_- "O que eu vou fazer?"._

_..._

_Bastou pouco mais que uma hora e meia. O bicolor estava jogado na cama de bruços segurando o exame escolar, mas incapaz de olhar para ele._

"_Por que ele tinha que passar por isso?"_

_Sentou-se._

_- "Quanto mais cedo começar, mais rápido..." – mal ousou terminar a frase, as lembranças balearam-no de uma só vez._

_Titubeou, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. _

_._

_Abriu a porta do próprio quarto. Andou lentamente a passos curtos até a cozinha. Estava tudo muito quieto e escuro, como se todos estivessem o esperando, e isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco, só deixava um medo crescente querendo escapar pela sua garganta._

_Andou mais além, até o corredor soturno. Por um momento achou que havia se esticado mais, ficado mais distante. _

_Estava tudo tão silencioso que não escutava mais nada além de seus próprios passos ecoando alto em seus ouvidos. Uma vez ou outra, a folha de papel farfalhava, e por obra da apreensão opressora, sentia-se amortalhado, meio sufocado._

_Chegou até a porta do escritório do avô, encontrando-a escancarada, vendo apenas uma linha escura mostrando o breu que estava._

_Bateu uma e outra vez na porta, mas ninguém o veio atender. Ainda assim entrou, encontrando apenas papéis espalhados pela mesa e uns poucos no chão._

_No canto desta, viu algo tilintar, um artifício prateado e lustroso._

_Aproximou-se lentamente confirmando suas suspeitas: Uma pistola semiautomática com o corpo em negro e os detalhes metálicos em barras em cada lado do cano._

_Pegou-a nas mãos com cuidado e sentiu um peso enorme ao empunhá-la, lembrando-se da frase que havia lido num livro: "__**Esse é o peso de um objeto que pode tirar a vida de alguém.".**_

_- "__Uma__arma de fogo__portátil, leve, de cano curto, elaborada para ser manejada com uma só mão. Geralmente é uma__ arma__pequena de boa__ empunhadura __e rápido manuseio, feita originalmente para uso pessoal - uso por uma pessoa - em ações de pequeno alcance." *– lembrou as palavras de um dicionário que encontrou na biblioteca da escola._

_De repente ouviu passos, e por impulso – ou mesmo um movimento impensado ou instintivo – escondeu a pistola no bolso detrás da calça. Voltou para mais próximo da porta ficando de frente para ela, aguardando quem ele sabia que viria._

_Viu a figura alta, o olhar intimidante ao ver o pequeno em seu escritório._

_- Faz o quê aqui? – a voz naturalmente fria._

_O menor abriu a boca, mas nada saiu dos seus lábios. Sabia que aquele maldito estava fazendo nada mais que seus jogos._

"_Quando receber a primeira nota, avise-me imediatamente" – era o que ele sempre dizia._

_Tentou de novo._

_- A... A nota... – e a garganta se fechou de pronto._

_- Quanto?_

_Dessa vez ele não conseguiu mesmo falar. O temor era de tal forma que sua garganta parecia estreita demais para sequer escapar um som._

_O coração disparou e ele se sentiu a ponto de ter um colapso. _

_- 9,0. – sentiu seu coração falhar._

_Só viu um vulto, e quando deu por si, estava no chão. A folha de papel misturada entre os documentos, e algo incomodando além da sensação queimante em seu rosto e o sangue escorrendo pela parte lateral da cabeça passando pelo pescoço e manchando a madeira da mesa de escritório._

_Olhou para o avô, aquele olhar enregelado novamente, sabia o que viria a seguir._

_Respirou pela boca, o peito subia e descia rápido._

_Recebeu um e dois chutes, erguido do chão levando inúmeras bofetadas. Um resquício de saliva escorria pelos lábios finos e logo sentia o gosto metálico._

_Tentou respirar, mas em vez disso, acabava soluçando ante as pancadas no estômago, iria sufocar daquele jeito._

_Desesperou-se o vendo chegar mais perto enquanto tossia uma e outra vez. _

_Não pensou, e quando se deu conta, estava com uma arma apontada para o avô, esse qual ficou imóvel e impassível._

_As mãos pequenas temblavam, tremiam intensamente enquanto o indicador chegava próximo ao gatilho._

_Os olhos do mais velho tilintaram numa mescla de ódio e algo que Kai não soube dizer._

_Bastou um único passo, um único som, um único ruído, uma mostra do perigo que viria a seguir, e ele atirou._

_O barulho ecoou alto, como a ponto de ensurdecê-lo, sentiu-se estático, entorpecido. Sentiu o cheiro torpe da pólvora e o barulho agudo da cápsula caindo no chão._

_Voltaire não necessariamente caiu, apenas deixou-se ajoelhar no chão. A mão tentando inutilmente estancar o sangue no abdome. _

_De repente tudo havia se tornado uma loucura que nenhum dos dois se atreveu a tentar compreender, tanto que nenhum os dois falou nada por breves instantes._

_Os olhos chorosos então se ergueram, observando a cena que ainda não se fazia real na sua cabeça. A arma deslizou na sua mão e no momento em que esta atingiu o chão, voltou à realidade._

_**Ele, Kai Hiwatari, havia atirado no próprio avô.**_

_..._

_Continua..._

_..._

_..._

*Fonte: Wikipédia.


	4. Chapter 4

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade e Capa de jornal (Project 46) não me pertencem.

*Jin Alphonse sim me pertence.

*Songfic:

"Abc" – presente

"_Abc_" – passado

"Abc" – letra da música

*Contém cenas fortes e palavreado vulgar.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Havia chegado com um minuto de antecedência. Os segundos passavam lentamente em seu relógio de prata. As pontas dos dedos geladas, a adrenalina aumentando cada vez que via a enorme construção.

...

_Com ódio e algo ainda encoberto, ele empunhou sua própria pistola. A corrente brilhou enérgica no breu. Seja quem fosse o culpado, um conhecido, um parente de sangue, não deixaria barato._

_..._

E enquanto ele subia o muro, as memórias continuavam se mesclando. Ergueu o tecido negro até o meio do nariz, deixando um pouco de incomodidade na borda dos olhos vermelhos, agora quase negros de excitação.

...

_Os olhos vermelhos olharam tementes para a própria morte. A garganta dolorida de um grito de outrora, deixou apenas um som abafado e rouco._

_._

_Um segundo de hesitação foi o suficiente._

_._

_Um barulho da porta contra a parede._

_._

_A bala pegou no pé direito da mesa._

_._

_Apenas um vulto verde e dourado. E tudo obscureceu._

...

Ae pilantra pensou que ia se dar bem?

Roubou, matou, explorou. Tirou de quem não tem?

Se sua vida não tem sentido, não atrapalha, não atrasa quem tá no caminho,

Se sua vida é um desperdício, pode deixar que eu dou um fim nisso,

.

Então cola na grade e vem, toma murro na boca,

Por você minha maldade vem. Joga na vala nessa porra.

_._

Lamentavelmente havia sido fácil entrar. Tudo estava como antes, nada havia mudado, nem mesmo os seus esconderijos desgastados pelos anos.

Depois de tanto tempo, a nostalgia foi inevitável. Os moveis amadeirados e velhos, e o cheiro enregelado. Caminhou com cuidado o bastante para sequer fazer barulho no chão de mármore.

Não havia mais nenhum empregado ali. Era tão obvio que se sentiu meio frustrado. Estava tudo tão fácil que pensou até que não valesse a pena, mas havia andado até ali mesmo...

.

Quer ser fodão, mete uma mala que você não tem,

Faz cara de mal põe dedo na cara, só faz o que te convém,

Não aguenta nem um peido, e quando o bicho pega, liga pro papai,

Mas agora nem tente, só se vier aqui varrer seus dentes,

.

Então cola na grade e vem

Só por você, a minha maldade vem,

.

Subiu as escadas. Caminhou primeiro para o seu antigo quarto. Sentiu-se grande demais naquele cômodo. Via-se em quase todos os cantos, até mesmo debaixo da cama. No parapeito da janela, apenas uma vã lembrança de desistência, e também umas mechas douradas. A lembrança fez-lhe um pouco de cócegas.

Entre uma e outra esquina, via poças, ora transparentes, ora escarlates. Um naco de esparadrapo numa fresta, um pedaço de corda debaixo do colchão. Por um momento se sentiu tão vivo, que ficou incapaz de mover-se.

Desceu lentamente deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo corrimão velho. Passou pela cozinha. O corredor continuava um breu, mas um tanto mais estreito. Um pouco de tensão correu pela sua espinha, enquanto ouvia sons imaginários de farfalho de papéis e passos que provavelmente seriam seus. Caminhou pesadamente recordado um pouco mais, até aquele fatídico dia de pólvora e sangue.

.

Abriu a porta, a velha penumbra e os papéis desorganizados. Não havia ninguém, ainda.

Sentiu um leve deja vù enquanto tocava a borda da mesa, e esperava apenas uma breve repetição para mudar enfim o fim.

.

Isso aqui não é lição de moral (sem vez),

Não vou gastar saliva com marginal (sem vez),

A treta é forte, se tiver sorte você corre,

A treta é forte, na minha sorte você morre,

.

O caminhar pesado despertou-lhe de umas breves recordações. O olhar negro avistou a alta figura sentada de um jeito meio torto em sua mesa. A coluna meio curvada para frente e os dedos brincando com uma fina corrente.

- Quem está aí? – a pergunta voou adocicada no ouvido do outro.

Suspirou. Não era bem essa a pergunta que esperava.

Levantou o rosto deixando a vista apenas os orbes vermelhos – o boné esquecido num canto entre os papéis.

- Sério? Esperava um pouco mais de você, vovô. – a voz rouca e meio abafada por conta do tecido grosso.

O velho o olhou ainda levemente descrente, mas por fim, voltou-se para a expressão desdenhosa.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o meu querido neto desaparecido... A quem devo a honra? – o tom grave cheio de contas não acertadas.

- Só vim fazer um pequeno serviço... Nada demais, apesar de que, fiquei um pouco surpreso por ainda te encontrar vivo. – um tom falso descolou dos lábios levemente ressecados.

- Decepcionado? – brincou.

- Não. Muito pelo contrário. Estou tão feliz que tenho vontade de matar alguém. – a insanidade desprendeu-se sem querer. Talvez ansiasse mais do que havia imaginado.

- Então? Veio atrás da fortuna? Ou veio se vingar? – nada que nenhum dos dois soubesse, apesar do resultado ainda estar encoberto na mente de ambos.

.

Meu santo é forte

Vem tentar a sorte;

Meu santo é forte

Vem tentar a sorte;

Meu santo é forte

Vem tentar a sorte;

Meu santo é forte

Vem tentar a sorte;

.

Não houve tempo para a próxima resposta, o som escoou estrondosamente alto. O menor fechou um olho enquanto o sangue escorria pelo canto da pálpebra.

- Não pense que por eu ser um velho, vou simplesmente deixar me apagarem. – o sorriso rasgou em seus lábios.

.

Então pode vir, que eu vou tá sempre aqui,

Por que eu não fujo, eu luto, eu mesmo no escuro eu busco,

Eu sinto o seu cheiro de medo, eu farejo, eu percebo, eu nuca esqueço,

Fica na moral marginal, se deu mal, virou capa de jornal,

.

O menor deslizou devagar da mesa, não tinha a menor intenção de ser rápido. Enquanto o maior apontou para sua cabeça, rapidamente mudou de direção, acertando um chute no meio do estômago, deixando escapar apenas um filete de saliva. Voltaire revidou com uma cotovelada que pegou de raspão no canto do joelho. Os olhos negros voltaram para o corpo magro na sua frente, enquanto Kai simplesmente sumia num novo golpe. Viu o vulto do seu lado quase lhe acertando um soco no rosto, o mais velho vazou enquanto revidava com uma joelhada, esperou a pancada que não veio enquanto via novamente o vulto vindo por baixo, mas não teve força suficiente nem tempo para pensar num contra-ataque. Simplesmente caiu no chão como um peso morto.

.

Capa de jornal

.

Meu santo é forte

Vem tentar a sorte;

Meu santo é forte

Vem tentar a sorte;

Meu santo é forte

Vem tentar a sorte;

Meu santo é forte

Vem tentar a sorte;

.

O menor chegou perto de si, a semiautomática quase idêntica ao do passado. Voltaire pegou a mão contrária num impulso puxando para perto enquanto o acertava com um chute. O barulho pesado se fez entre a mesa e o corpo do outro enquanto com alguma dificuldade o mais velho levantava-se ainda com a pistola nas mãos. Atirou sem esperar o que pudesse vir a seguir, mas para seu desgosto, a bala pegou de raspão no braço esquerdo do menor, que instantaneamente sacou a sua própria e acertando certeiro pouco acima do joelho do maior.

.

Vamo ae!

Cotovelada, joelhada, soco e pontapé,

Cheguei quebrando, arregaçando pro que der e vier,

Eu tentei, te avisei que ia pegar você,

Só vou para de bater, quando minha mão adormecer,

.

Não teve jeito, caiu no chão novamente enquanto o sangue corria pela pele feito gelo.

- Eu esperava um pouco mais. – a voz despreocupada ressonou lentamente.

Apenas um olho aberto, o rosto meio distorcido pelo fio de luz de fora.

- "Vai se arrepender por não ter me matado quando teve chance.". – atirou no meio do peito, só brincando com a dor alheia.

Pisou forte no meio do abdômen deixando escorrer mais sangue pelo canto da boca.

O grito engasgado foi como uma melodia arrastada e chiada. Uma nova nota e mais sangue agora do ombro.

- Dói não é? – mal observava a expressão contrária, apenas o sangue que escorria, enquanto procurava aquele sentimento que pudesse vir a freá-lo, sentimento esse que não veio.

Seu ódio foi grande o bastante para sentir uma onda de prazer enquanto o mais velho gritava agoniado chegando a quase se afogar com o próprio sangue.

Sentiu cócegas na barriga e sorriu maldosamente, quase rasgando o canto dos lábios. A risada escapou do fundo da garganta e logo gargalhava alto.

Ainda que não conseguisse identificar qual era realmente a piada, a risada não cessou. Sentiu-se tão desafortunadamente bem, que sentiu sair de si próprio.

A cabeça inclinada para cima, ouvindo apenas a tosse que desvanecia como fumaça entre o corredor.

- Tudo bem. Já me cansei... – suspirou uma mescla de alívio e impaciência.

Uma bala na cabeça foi o suficiente.

.

Logo estava caminhando calmamente pelas ruas.

A fumaça enfadonha espalhando-se pela cidade, e as luzes fortes ora de umas vitrines, ora dos automóveis barulhentos que corriam em alta velocidade pelas ruas escorregadias.

As sirenes empacavam em seus ouvidos quase o deixando surdo.

- Merda... – soltou mais da fumaça, se misturando com o leve vapor contra o clima frio.

.

Filha da Puta!

.

Fim.

...

...

Notas finais: Sabe-se lá bom Deus o que eu tinha na cabeça quando escrevi isso...

Mas foda-se, eu escrevi e pronto (u.u).

Espero que alguém tenha gostado...

...

Bey-jocas!


End file.
